The Joys & Consequences of Playing Lego Star Wars
by KaiserPhoenix92
Summary: 10 friends are transported to the Galactic War. The result? Complete and utter chaos. I know it's over done, but we couldn't resist. I sorta feel sorry for the Imperials now. R&R, please.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars nor Lego Star Wars, and neither does Jade. So there.

Hello, peoples, 'tis I! For those of you reading my other story, I'm sorry; I can't think of anything for it at the moment. That's why I need you guys to help me /hint hint/ So review and give me ideas, please! or e-mail me, or something'.

Anyways, this is something my friend and I, DragonRider10, have been wanting to write for a while. so we're both writing this. we came up with it in American Studies, i believe. so, please R&R and tell me what ya think. And yes, it's a self-insert, but it's not freakin' Mary-Sue's or anything. We're just completely normal... well, normal for us, anyways. And yes, i know it's a crappy tittle, but we're working on it, i swear.

* * *

**Prolouge**

We all stood in front of the High Council, staring at the floor, silent. Except for Alye, who was trying to stop her nervous giggling as the Rebel Leaders glared at her, and Jade and Andy, who were nowhere to be found.

Now, there is something wrong here. We're not Rebels, nor are we Imperials. We're not even from this galaxy. So you may be wondering what the hell we're all doing here, on this planet so new to us, in the place so much different than ours, standing in front of the High Council, scared to death.

Well, it all started out when we were all at Jade's house, playing Lego Star Wars...

"Dude! Where's the Princess?!" Jade Woiderski exclaimed loudly as she lay on her bed, staring at the TV screen.

Alyeska May dropped her control and fell to her side, laughing. Brittany Litchard and I were already on the floor. Our other friends, Josh Hare, Travis Jarman, and Jake Scott grinned.

"You killed the Princess!" Jade said.

Ah, the joys of Lego Star Wars. You see, Jade had all the codes and characters for the game. She and Alye had been playing the _Death Star _scene where they had to rescue Princess Leia. Jade had chosen to be Boba Fett, while Alye, being the dork she was--and I say that in a nice way-- chose to be the little mouse droid. And when the Stormtroppers attacked... well, she blew herself up, taking the Princess with her. And while Alye could come back, the Princess could not.

"Hey!"

Alye jumped, causing her to fall of the bed, and us to laugh even more.

"Oh my God," Andy Johnston said in his gay robot voice as he stood in the doorway to Jade's room-- and when I say gay, I don't mean that it's stupid. I mean that the robot itself is gay. "It's so pretty!"

"What is?" I asked him, sitting up.

"My c--"

"No!" I half-yelled. "Don't _even_ say it! Don't even _think_ about saying it!"

"Oh jeez," Brittany said, shaking her head.

"What?" Jade asked, confused. Again. She was always confused about something. Which was pretty sweet for us, because whenever Brittany and I insulted her, it usually took her about five minutes to figure it out.

"What the hell is that?" Garrett Childers asked. Oh dear. None of us had even thought about this, about having Jake, Alye, and Garrett in the same room. The consequences would have been deadly, I can assure you, if it was just the three of them.

"What's what?" Alye asked.

"That," Paige Armstrong said, pointing to the screen.

"Oh, that? That's 'Lego Star Wars', the coolest game ever!" Jade said. And of course, she had to stike a pose.

"Damn it, no!"

We all looked back at the game to see that Jade and Jake, who had picked up Alye's controler, had switched to the scene where they had to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt. Jade was still Boba Fett, but so was Jake. Except Jake couldn't get back onto safe land after he had swung over to a little cliff to get Credits. He just kept falling, and when he would reaper on the cliff, he would just fall of the edge before he could even do anything.

Jade and I cracked up again.

"Haha!" Jake said triumphantley. He had finally gotten back to safety.

He changed his character into the Emperor and, as the characters couldn't die, began hitting Jade with Force Lightning, letting her drop, and repeating. Finally, Jade got away.

"Fine, I'll just jump off the cliff!" And jumped off the cliff she did.

That's when everything went wrong.

* * *

Well? Tell me what ya think. These are all real people, and I may be swtiching to Jade's POV, as she is co-writter. But for now, i need to know if it should be continued or not.


	2. We are so not in Cheboygan anymore

**Disclaimer: **If Jade and I owned any of this, we would be outta this town in a second and I would be off to England. And Padme never would've died, she would've became a kick-ass Bounty Hunter or somethin'.

Behold, the 1st chapter! it would have been here sooner, but i wasn't feeling good Thursday, and my cousin took me out tonight. so, enjoy. Oh, and Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Years everyone!

Love, Dani and Jade.

* * *

The power went out.

"Oh my God! Jade, I'm scared. You should give me a hug," I said, pretending to freak out.

"Oh jeez. Uh, no," Jade replied.

"Oh my God, he's gonna get you!" Andy said, once again in his gay robot voice. He grabbed my shoulder, making me jump and scream.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. Then I realized it was him. "God damnit, Andy! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

I was about to tackle Andy when the power came back on. I groweld and crossed my arms, glaring. I was content to stay that way until Jade pointed something out.

"Dude, check it out," she said, pointing to the TV.

It was flashing different colors, slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed. It began to make wierd noises, something none of us had ever heard before; then sparks began to fly out. And finally, it blew up.

Now normally, we all would have thought this very cool. But that's only if there hadn't been a flash of blinding white light that knocked us unconcious.

_Rebel Base, some Unknown Planet:_

"Ah, c'mon, kid, it'll be fun!"

"I don't know, Han. I'm not really one for that sort of stuff."

"Kid, when was the last time you made a bet?" Han Solo asked his young friend, Luke Skywalker.

"Oh, about... two months ago," Luke said.

"What? On what?!"

"You really don't wanna know, Han. You really don't."

Han gave him a funny look but just as he was about to say something, they were interupted by their other friend, Princess Leia Organa.

"Guys, come quick. They've found something... strange. More like _someones_." Leia said urgently.

"Whadda ya mean 'strange'?" Han asked.

"That's just it. Strange. They look as if they're not from around here."

"They?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Look, I can't explain now, not here. You'll just have to come with me and see for yourself."

Luke and Han looked at eachother before shrugging and following their friend.

_Executor, deep space_

"..."

It was dead silent aboard the _Executor_, Darth Vaders flagship, save for the Sith Lords breathing. He stood on the bridge, looking between his men and the two strange teenagers lying unconsious on the floor. He sighed. He really needed a vacation and he had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

"I don't even want to know," he said. "Get them to the Medical Wing and keep them guarded at all times. Call me when they wake up."

With that, he walked away, leaving his men to stare at the two before shaking their heads and doing as they were told.

_Executor, 2 hours later, Medical Wing_

Jade groaned, taking a sharp intake of breath and releasing it, slowly opening her eyes. Blinking a few times to get used to the lights, she sat up and looked around, taking in the sight of the room.

"... Dude...what the hell? Where the hell am I?!"

When she spotted Andy lying in a bed on the other side of the room, she quickly hopped out of her own and ran to him, skidding to a halt by his side. She grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him.

"Wake up! Damn it, Andy, wake up!"

It didn't look like Andy would be waking up anytime soon, so Jade did the only thing she could do. She slapped him. She thought she heard something behind her, but paid no attention to it, watching as her friend opened his eyes. She only sighed with relief that Andy was finally awake.

The first thing the Andrew Johnston did was shriek.


	3. Blaming Canada

**Disclaimer: **Dude, do i _look_ like i own this? Again, all I own is a Dane Cook CD.

Sorry i took so long. school's been pretty hectic, especially with Spirit Week and Coming Home all this week, so yea. Oh, I still need ideas for 'The Wherewolf Rebel' (yes, i know it's not spelled right, but i don't feel like fixing it). So, help me out, will ya? And if there are any Canadians or whatnot out there reading this story... i'm sorry. not trying to offend anyone. i have Canadian blood in me, all of us do; hell, we live at the tip of the mitt! So, like, don't get mad and flame me or go to the admin. or something.

And sorry it's so short. i still have major writers block; the only reason i was able to write this is because i was somehow inspired by both 'Canadian Idiot' by Weird Al and mine and Jade's theme song: 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time'.

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 2: Blaming Canada**

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, looking around. I was in a white room, beds lined up against the walls, different monitors and medical supplies all around the room. Frowning, I looked to the left and saw Alye, Brittany, and Paige; to my right was Garrett, Josh, Jarman, and Jake.

I looked around once more before slipping out of the bed, checking my pockets for anything, anything at all that would help in some way.

My cellphone? No, no bars. My iPod? What the hell would that-- actually... maybe it _would_ work for something. Hmm... my inhaler? Not likely. My house key and my money... uh, no.

Ah, damn it all to hell! What the hell were we gonna do know? Well, first things first. Gotta wake the guys up.

I heard Brittany and Alye waking up already, so I walked over to Josh, as he would, hopefully, be the most calm. The first thing I did was take his glassess off.

"Josh!"

Josh jumped, swearing, and fell off of the bed.

"Sorry, man. Didn't know how else to wake you. Oh, here."

I gave him back his glasses and waited for the others to wake. Theire reactions were all the same: a gasp, a small scream, and slight shaking from the shock. As soon as we were all up and sitting around in a circle on the floor in the corner of the room (don't ask), blankets over our shoulders, we began talking about our 'sitiation', as Kenny Tilhorn and Mr. Kelley like to put it.

"... I blame Canada," I said.

"... Me too..."

"Yeah..."

"So it's all agreed, then?" I asked, looking around at everyone. "It's Canada's fault?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alrighty then. Well Garrett, I think declaring our war on Canada is in order as soon as we get back. Now, all we need to do is figure out how to get outta here and then our war can begin. Any ideas?" I said. "I'm already thinking that if they have any cameras, or radars, or stuff like that, that we jam it up. Actually, we jam their whole system."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Josh asked sarcastically.

I grinned, holding up my iPod.

"This, of course. All we gotta find are some USB ports. We can use your guy's as well, maybe even cellphones."

"But does anyone even know how?" Brittany asked.

"Garrett does, and so do I," I replied, wrapping my blanket tigheter around me. "See, it's not exactly something someone who's book-smart can do... Well, it is, but you know what I mean. It's more of a... _street-smart_ kinda thing."

"You're street-smart?" Brittany asked, eyebrows raised.

"I can take care of myself, yes. I kinda have to be, if I wanna join the Air Force."

"Er, why?" Alye asked.

"'Cause what if something happens? What if I'm shot down or something? I'll need to know how to--"

The doors opened, causing us to jump. Garrett's hand went to his pocket, no doubt hiding a few pocket knives and any other weapon.

"... I _so_ blame Canada..."

* * *

Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly with a Baseball Bat. Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly with a Baseball Bat.

with majorly 'effed up love,

Dani and Jade


	4. Of Bounty Hunters and Moofins

**Disclaimer: /s**ighs/ I wished I did, but alas, I don't own _Star Wars_. Neither does Jade.

So, yeah. I was gonna have Boba Fett in here, but I forget, so, uh... the title doesn't really match the chapter at all. I did put a last minute mention of him and Moofins in here, however, so there.

And before anyone asks, a Moofin is a muffin. My friends and I, however, call them Moofins. It's a long story. Again, don't ask.

And I won't be updating for a long, _long_ time. I have three papers (one of which is 4 pages _/glares at Mr. Dunham/_) and a presentaion due, MME boot-camp (which is this thing where we're split into groups alphabetically for two days and spend all day (with breaks and lunch) in one classroom to study for the exams that, if we pass, we get a $3,000 scholarship towards college) and a bunch of homework. God, I hate my teachers right now. And the teacher I got stuck with is one the bugs the hell out of me and teaches my most boring class: Accounting. I know nobody cares, but I just wanted someone to rant to. Oh, wait... nevermind. xD

ooh! Go see 'Jumper'! it's fricken sweet and H.C. is _so_ hot in it! _/squeals in excitment/_ eep!

Okay, so now that that's over, onto the story!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Of Bounty Hunters and Moofins**

Jade whipped around and gasped at the sight before her. Standing in front of her was none other than Lord Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Her left eye twitched. The two stood like that for a few minutes, just staring at eachother, the only sounds being the heavy breathing of the Dark Lord and Andy.

Finally, Jade snapped out of it.

"... Dude...are you--" Jade began but Vader cut her off.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Uh... well, I'm Jade Woiderski... and, uh... this is Andrew Johnston."

"I see. Sit down, child," Vader said, motioning to Andy's bed. Andy sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed so as she could sit next to him. He was still eying their apparent capturer wearily. Vader looked over at him and Andy swallowed, hand resting on his pocket, something Vader noticed but said nothing about. "Now. How did you get here?"

"Uh, well... we don't exactly know, man. We were playing 'Lego Star Wars' one minute and then the power went out for a second... Then the TV started acting weird and the next thing we know, it explodes, there's white light, we black out, and we're in here, talking to you..."

Vader looked over at Andy again who nodded in conformation, one hand gripping Jade's wrist, the other still resting on his pocket.

"Very well," Vader finally said. "Miss Woiderski, you and Mr. Johnston can stay here for now. I will send someone to bring you to your new quarters."

Jade nodded, kicking Andy as soon as Vader began walking towards the door. Andy got the hint and let go, rubbing his shin just as Vader turned at the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Johnston," he began, seeming to stare at Andy, "I would like to give you some advice. Whatever it is you're planning, I advise you don't. Is that clear, boy?"

Andy nodded, completely and utterly terrified, eyes wide.

"Miss Woiderski, I suggest that you keep an eye on your friend. You wouldn't want him getting into any trouble aboard the _Executor._ Understand?"

Jade also nodded and Vader finally left, leaving the two to their thoughts.

_Man_, Jade thought, _I could really use a Moofin right about now... hey... I wonder if Boba Fett is here!_

_­__Rebel Base_

"... Dude, Canada's _so_ getting their ass kicked," Jake said. The rest of us nodded, standing up to face our capturers.

"Alright," I said, "who wants to get taken down first? C'mon people, we'd like to get out of here sometime today if you don't mind."

Garrett pulled me closer to him, a little roughly, and I leaned over a little we could talked quietly without others hearing.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Plan? Plan?! I don't have a fricken plan! What I wanna know is what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm _talking _about you talking to these people, telling them they're going to get their asses kicked by a bunch of teenagers, and being... well, not you!" he hissed.

"... _What?_"

"Ugh! You're not supposed to be like this, okay? You've _never_ been like this. You're shy and quiet and usually do what people tell you to. It's like without Jade, you're our leader or something. Our suicidal, tempermental, all-American leader."

"... I am _not_ suicidal."

"Dani, these people can kill us and you're..._ freaking out_ on them."

"Psht, they _cannot_ kill us, Garrett. Hell, you're a fucking black belt, can throw knives with a damn good accuracy, and you can take out all of them by yourself. And I'm pretty good in a fight, too."

"... Have you ever even been in a fight?"

"Well, no, but... I mean c'mon, I'm a Guyette and have Williams blood running through my veins. My uncle was put in juvi for arson. I'm a Military kid. I'm pretty sure I can take someone down if I had to."

Garrett sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright," he said, letting me go. He raised his voice, speaking to everyone, making sure the others heard as well. "Dani, you're the leader here, what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

It was one of the new people, a blonde kid. Actually, he looked suspiciously like...

"Luke Skywalker?!"

* * *

Well? Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. Jade, that goes for you too. I don't care how bad your memory is, review, damnit! Hemhem. Thank-you. And goodnight... No flames.

p.s. again, to all those Canadians out there, i mean no harm. seriously. so, like... yeah.


End file.
